


First snow

by Tnseukkoi



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tnseukkoi/pseuds/Tnseukkoi
Summary: Chesta’s first time seeing snow.





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little side story for Legends and Truths that I did awhile ago. I hope you enjoy, and happy holidays <3

Guimel was shaking his shoulder. “Chesta wake up!”  
Mumbling the young man rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Guimel’s excited face just inches from his own.  
Chesta blinked some as he looked at the other, who’s cheeks and nose where red.  
“You have to come see!” Smiling the other pulled the young man out of bed, hurriedly pushing Chesta’s shoes into his hands.  
“What time is it?” Chesta yawned as he pulled his shoes on, yelping slightly as he was suddenly pulled up and out of his room.  
Something had excited Guimel, and he wondered what as he was quickly dragged down the stairs.  
The young man stood in confusion as Guimel eagerly stuffed him into a heavy coat and wrapped a thick scarf around his neck and face.  
Smiling from ear to ear Guimel tugged Chesta to the door. “You’re going to love this! Ah, close your eyes first.”  
“Um...ohk?”  
Slowly Chesta closed his eyes. He heard the door open and he was pulled along again. Something crunched under his feet as they walked a little ways.  
“Guimel?”  
“Not yet.”  
“But...” He yelped as something cold and wet hit the side of his head.  
“Gatti that was mean!” Guimel shouted.  
Opening his eyes as he heard Gatti’s laughing apology, Chesta froze.  
The world around them was covered in white. He looked down at his feet and the strange white stuff around them.  
“It snowed last night.”  
Chesta looked up at Guimel as the other laughed and fell onto his back.  
“Snow?” Chesta looked around again.  
Gatti was throwing balls of snow at Miguel and Dalet as they tried to clean some of the snow away to make a path from the house to the stables.  
Ryoun mumbling caught his attention and Chesta turned to see him turning the corner with his arms full of wood.  
“Damn it Gatti, come help me bring in some wood!”  
Ryoun was answered by a ball of snow to the face, dropping the wood he growled. “That’s it, you’re dead!”  
“Ah!” Chesta moved slightly to stop him, but stopped as he watched Ryoun bend down and scoop up some snow and chucked it at Gatti’s head.  
Chesta turned as he felt a tug on the bottom of his coat.  
Guimel had sat up, snow covering his back and in his hair. “What do you think?”  
“I...I don’t know...”  
Guimel pulled him down and laughed as the young man landed on his side. He was expecting to hit the hard ground, but was greeted by the soft, cold snow.  
“That hurt.” He pouted, looking up at the pale blond.  
“I’m sorry.” Guimel’s smile faded.  
Chesta quickly took a hand full of snow and threw it up at the others face, laughing.  
“Now who’s being mean?” Guimel laughed and started to ball up some snow.  
Chesta quickly sat up and tried to scramble out of the way, laughing as he was hit on the shoulder.  
He didn’t know what this snow stuff was, but he didn’t care. He was having fun playing with everyone.  
Something small and hard slammed into Chesta’s arm, causing him to wince and stop. Something flew by his head and hit Guimel’s shoulder, causing the other to wince.  
Turning Chesta saw Lord Dilandau standing in the door way, holding what looked to be snow balls.   
He watched as the pale one threw one at Gatti, hitting him square in the back and ignoring Gatti’s complaint about him throwing ice, Lord Dilandau had launched another one at Ryoun, who just managed to put up his arms to protect his face. Two more were launched at Miguel and Dalet, who had stopped what they were doing to help Ryoun attack Gatti.  
“Play times over! Now either finish your damn chores or I’m locking you all out!” Turning on his heal, Lord Dilandau stormed back inside, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
